


You Take Control, Just For a Bit

by HONEYSUNNY, Levis_lil_betch



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: 2 bottoms, Angst at the beggining, Cum Eating, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Jinhos sad lmao, Kinda Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Smut, also slighty dom kino, and both try to act like doms, but we all know hes is The biggest baby, choking cause kino discovers he's a lil kinky hoe, fluff kinda??, for all your kinky desires, non penatrative, slightly deseprerate kino uwu, slighty dom jinho, thats how it be folks, yall, yes i know right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONEYSUNNY/pseuds/HONEYSUNNY, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_lil_betch/pseuds/Levis_lil_betch
Summary: Jinho's has a bad day and Hyunggu knows Exactly how to make it better.





	You Take Control, Just For a Bit

Jinho curled up on the couch, tiny sobs and whines leaving the small boy’s mouth. He had been crying for hours now, his body weak and sore. The only thing on his mind was what he was always doing wrong. Though it was little things, they built up to make every inch of him shake with disappointment in himself. He was so ashamed of every little thing he messed up on, and right now he had no one to comfort him.

Then someone walks in, he doesn’t know who nor does he care. The person who entered barely notices. Then he hears a soft gasp from them. It’s only when he hears the soft voice of Hyunggu he actually turns around to meet his eyes. “O-oh my god, hyung what’s wrong? Why have you been crying?” The younger immediately shuffles over to Jinho, sitting down to comfort him. He puts his hands on the crying boy’s back, trying to soothe him.

Jinho doesn’t answer, but only sobs harder, a long whine escapes from his soft, yet cry swollen lips. He didn’t want to answer, he was too weak, his vocal chords probably torn to shreds from the constant whimpering. It wasn’t his fault, he just had problems accepting that he could make mistakes just like other people and that it didn’t mean he was bad. Hyung's hands had continued to rub his back throughout his continuous crying but spoke up when he couldn’t stand to see his hyung like that anymore.

“Hyung– baby, just, please tell me what’s wrong.” Hyunggu was so torn to see him like this. What could ever make Jinho cry like this, it broke his heart to even think about it. He’s never see seen his hyung like this and it was so new and saddening. Though he tried to stay strong not show to Jinho, that he too would start crying too. “Please Hyung talks to me, I don’t want to see you like this.” Hyunggu lowered his head to look at Jinho more clearly, trying to coax something out of him.

Hyunggu sighed when Jinho continued to sob, so instead of speaking again, he reached over and pulled the boy into his lap, his knees on either side. The older boy immediately stopped sobbing out of confusion, a yelp leaving his mouth. “Yah, Hyunggu! Why did you pull me into your lap?” he wiped off his face and sniffled while settling into the younger boy’s lap. He enjoyed it even if his tone said otherwise.

The younger smiled, looking up at his hyung. “See? You stopped crying!” This only led to Jinho whacking Hyunggu on the head. “Just because I stopped crying doesn’t mean I'm not sad.” He mumbled, crossing his arms and huffing. Hyunggu heard him, he put his hand on the older’s chin tilting it up to look at him. He was searching for an answer. “Tell me, what’s wrong hyung?” He asked.

“Nothing,” he said stubbornly, “and why are you looking at me like that huh? It’s like you want to kiss me or something.” Jinho pushed Hyunggu’s hand away from his face, looking away at anything other than his dongsaeng. He already didn’t know how to handle his emotions and having the younger act the way he was, surely could not help him.

“I-I’m not looking at you in any certain way hyung! Just tell me what’s wrong, and don't deflect like that! You had to be crying for some reason or another,” He keeps on pushing the question, wanting to know why would Jinho cry like this. Hyunggu was worried and he couldn’t and wouldn’t keep the feeling down.

“Maybe I don’t want to talk about it, alright?” Jinho sniffled again, his voice wavering as he spoke. He did want to talk about it, wanted to be comforted, praised, loved. He just didn’t want to cry anymore, he was so weak from it already and he couldn’t take it anymore.

Hyunggu was taken aback by this. He was never spoken to in this way from Jinho. Though he understood, that even being close there were some things that couldn’t be said. “Then what do you wanna talk about?” Hyunggu tried to change the topic. It was slightly awkward but as long as Jinho knew he was trying (right?).

Jinho leaned forward, his hands dropping to lay between his thighs, as he laid his head on Hyunggu’s shoulders. “I don’t even know gugu, I just, I feel awful I can’t take any more of this.” Jinho’s voice cracked as he spoke, the pain entering his body again, reminding him of how much he hated messing up, “I just keep messing up all the time and it’s so fucking upsetting. My voice cracked on stage, I fell too many times during practice and I almost passed out! It’s just so frustrating Hyunggu, I don’t know what to do…” he leaned back again, staring back at Hyunggu.

Tears were starting to form again by Jinho’s eyes. Hyunggu went to wipe them immediately, not wanting to see his hyung shed tears again. “Joji you know that it doesn’t matter, we make those mistakes too, you’re not alone with that.” He tried to comfort him just didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure how to phrase his words. Though Hyunggu understood in clear perfection what Jinho was so upset over, he would never think the older would be in shambles over it.

“I know Hyunggu, I know,” he hiccuped, covering his face with the sleeves of his grey hoodie covering his hands, “ But you know I trained for ten years and I still mess up way too much! it kills me, I just don’t know how to improve anymore and I don’t know what I should do! It’s so painful seeing you guys do so well and I keep messing up!” he sobbed hard into his hands, head hanging slightly. and the sobs were loud and clear.

Fuck. Hyunggu didn’t know what to say, He means, there’s just so many things to go against what Jinho was saying. “Baby how could you– just say that? You’ve grown so much, and I've gotten to see how absolutely amazing you are. So, sometimes you mess up? It happens, but with every time you do mess up,” He pauses, a little smile growing on his face. “There’s a time when you’re thriving, being the best you there is.” He moved his hands up to Jinho’s face, cupping his cheeks.

“It still hurts gugu, I hate it. I’m just mostly tired of being sad and upset, I wanna be my normal happy Joji self again. I’ve been crying all day.” his sobs subdued into soft sniffles as he leaned into Hyunggu’s hands. He just wants to be loved and a small part of him knew that his dongsaeng wanted to love on him, spoil him, but he was too scared to admit it.

The younger frowned, the hurt looks on Jinho’s face was enough to send him surging forward to kiss him. Hyunggu wanted to shut the older’s mouth, to stop him from saying those awful things, to show him that he loves him so much. The kiss was sweet, and he pulled away shortly. “Please stop crying, I love you so much, don't wanna see you this way.” He swiped his fingers over Jinho’s cheeks, getting rid of the tears.

Jinho stayed there, his smaller hands placed on Hyunggu’s stomach. His stomach turned in confusion as a light pink blush was placed on his cheeks. Did Hyunggu really just kiss him and say that he loved him? He felt his breathing immediately soften into small puffs as he stared at Hyunggu’s galaxy eyes. What did this all mean?

“Hyungie, don’t look at me like that if you keep doing that i might just kiss you again!” Hyunggu looked down slightly embarrassed by what he just said. Though that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t kiss Jinho again if it meant having his lips on his and Jinho letting go of his worries.

“Kiss me, please…” The smaller said, barely speaking over a whisper. He knew Hyunggu probably wouldn’t have heard him if they were any further apart from each other. Luckily, his dongsaeng had ears that could pick up the drop of a needle.

Without saying a word, Hyunggu surged forward again. He connected their lips in a sweet kiss. He could feel a small smile form on Jinho’s lips, he was pushing forward onto Hyunggu, still situated on his lap. The smallest of kisses were given, over and over and over again.

Jinho leaned further forward into Hyunggu’s lips, this time not pulling away like the smaller pecs. His hands traveled upward to lay on the sides of the younger males neck. The eldest singer titled his head more to the side, letting out a sigh through his nose. He felt pure bliss throughout his whole body, the stress of his past few weeks disappeared.

Hands were traveling all over Jinho’s torso since the younger didn’t know where to put his hands. He was so nervous but so calm in the way he was being kissed. Jinho’s lips were so soft and swollen and just the mere feeling of them on his made him relax into him.

Jinho pulled away, breathing a little too heavy to just be enjoying the kiss, “More Hyunggu please, I need more. Anything more please, it feels so good.” He breathed slowly, but hard, his eyes closed as his thumbs rubbed softly and the sides of the young vocalist's cheeks.

“What do you want me to do hyung? hmm? Where do you want me to touch you?” Hyunggu whispered into Jinho’s ear. He had rested his hands steadily on his hyung’s waist, he was looking up at the shy boy. The poor boy was so embarrassed, he didn’t know what to say. “C’mon, Hyung tell me.” Hyunggu pushed Jinho.

“I-I, please, I just wanna feel good Hyunggu, touch me anywhere please….” Jinho turned away, his hands dragging back down hyunggu’s chest. He was so embarrassed. The only ones who he did anything remotely sexual were Hongseok and Wooseok and Yuto, and they knew what he wanted and would just give it to him. He never had to outright say what he wanted, always getting it sometimes without a word.

“Hyungie, you gotta be more specific!” Hyunggu teased him further. He placed his finger on Jinho’s chin. He loved to tease, and the looks on the elder’s face were so cute when looked down in embarrassment. “If you don’t tell me how am I supposed to help baby? I want to make you feel good joji.” Hyunggu looked at him from under his lashes.

“I-I want you to… to touch me…. all over. I want you to… uhm… make me cum. I really want that… I just don’t wanna go all the way. Please, Hyunggu makes me feel good.” Jinho’s voice wavered as he told his dongsaeng what he wanted, his nerves kicking in. He didn’t know how to react to any of this.

Smiling, Hyunggu was satisfied with his hyung’s answer. “Thank you Hyungie, now I can make you feel good.” He said while moving his hands down over Jinho’s sweater, lifting the hem and placing his cold deft fingers to work. Again he went forward to kiss his the elder’s swollen lips, his desire of Jinho’s taste on his mouth growing.

Jinho sighed, his hands gripping onto Hyunggu’s shirt, leaning forward so that the younger had his head back a bit. The shorter male felt the grip of the hands on his hips tighten and pull forward, both of their crotches grinding together. Jinho groaned from the back of his throat, opening his mouth as he did. A sigh of desperation fell from between his lips before Hyunggu turns his head further to the side, his tongue pressing up against his elders. They both moaned in unison at the sudden move, loving how each other tasted. Jinho hadn’t realized how much sexual frustration he had with all the promotions they had lately.

He was so desperate to get more friction going. Jinho was looking for release and he needed it soon. The elder began grinding his hips down, feeling some sort of friction to ease his growing arousal. He pulled away, lust and need filling his eyes. “W-wanna take these off,” he tugged on the sweats Hyunggu was wearing. That was enough to set Hyunggu off.

“Hm, you're so eager for me baby.” Hyunggu begins to tease, he brings his lips up to Jinho’s ear and whispers, “Take ‘em off me if you want it that bad.” The younger chuckled a bit when he heard Jinho’s whine, leaning back against the couch as the shy boy got up to pull on the others sweats, only bringing them halfway down his thighs before stopping.

Jinho immediately blushed seeing how hard Hyunggu was already, especially how big he was. Everyone knew Hyunggu mostly bottomed (the members being quite close and very open with each other), and the fact that he was so big kind of stunned Jinho. However, he reached his small hand down to wrap his hands around the youngers cock, stroking softly. He increased the stroking only when he heard a deep whine from the younger, looking up to see his head leaning back.

It was such a sight, really. Hyunggu’s shoulders were shrugged up with his head leaning back. His lips, ‘oh my god’ Jinho thinks, they were so pretty, all pink and swollen from the excessive kissing. What was even better, were the soft little sounds, moans, and whines. It was mesmerizing to see him. Jinho kept pumping faster, wanting to see the look of pure bliss and to hear his cute little moans.

Hyunggu leaned his head back up, grabbing jinho by his hips. He pulled the smaller boy into his lap again, The force making the older yelp and brace his hands on the younger shoulders, before tilting his head back as kiss-swollen lips attacked his neck leaving a few marks. His own hands, while in the middle of receiving neck kisses, had gone between the two of them, one rubbing his own hard length through his sweats, the other stroking his younger roommates cock.

“Joji-hyung,” Hyunggu whined, stopping the kisses,”Take your dick out too,” He instructed Jinho. The younger looked on as he saw his hyung take out his length and look up at him so cutely. “Then we can do this, see hyungie?” He took both of their lengths in hand and started to jerk them both off slowly.

Jinho gripped his smaller hand onto the others bicep, the other running up and down their lengths. “H-Hyunggu-ah, you can't act so cute and innocent while doing this. It's killing me… oh god, fuck that feels so good.” He rolled his hips forward against the others cock, and into their shared grasp around their hard lengths and whined blissfully.

“‘m not acting cute, i just am Joji-hyungie.” Hyunggu laughed breathlessly, a moan slipping out. He was so out of it, at this point just seeing and feeling his hyung’s hips roll forward into his fist and against his cock, was so hot. The younger loved to see him so whiny and desperate. “J-joji-hyung god you look so beautiful like that for me. So fucking hot.” Hyunggu could barely stop himself.

Jinho practically keened at Hyunggu's words, hips shaking a bit as he softly rocked forward. He opened his eyes to see Hyunggu leaning his head back, his beautiful smooth and tan skin exposed, vulnerable. Jinho got the overwhelming urge to wrap his hand around the younger’s throat, “Hyunggu, y-your neck is so fucking pretty like that. Makes me wanna choke you… can I? Would that be okay?”

Choking on his spit, Hyunggu’s eyes bulged as he looks straight up towards Jinho. “C-choke me?” He sputtered out. His face was starting to crawl with a blush and his body was on fire. Hyunggu didn’t even think about ever being choked, but the thought of Jinho’s hands on his neck, squeezing, riled him up. He was so turned on by the idea of almost nodding oh so eagerly, but he didn’t want to give in so easily.

“Yes gugu, choke you. Doesn’t that sound nice? I’ve been choked by Wooseok before, and by Yuto when we made out one time. God, it's so nice. Wouldn't you like to try it, baby?” Jinho and Hyunggu had stopped moving as much, besides the youngers hand rubbing softly up and down their cocks. Little sighs coming from the two every few strokes.

“Yeah–yeah want that, want your hands on my neck.” Whatever he had said about giving in so easily was thrown out the window. Only the thought of Jinho squeezing roughly on his neck was permeating his mind. The moment he had admitted he wanted it, Jinho’s hand had made its way onto the younger’s neck, pushing and squeezing at the sides. Hyunggu bucked his hips up, whining at how he suddenly felt so powerless, even after he started as the dominant. But that's what happens when you put two submissive babies together. One will be more dominant soon enough.

“Oh Hyunggu baby, you like that don't you? does it feel good?” Hyunggu nodded as best as he could with his neck being restricted, using his free hand to wrap his slightly larger hand around the others wrist. He pulled slightly and choked slightly at the extra bit of pressure that was added to his neck. “I-I love it joji, so much…” he whined, barely able to speak. He felt so high, so submissive, and oh so good at how Jinho was treating him. He remembered suddenly that his hand was supposed to be working on their cocks, so he began to stroke them fast, and tight.

His hand was starting to shake with every squeeze of Jinhos smaller hands against his neck. The pleasure was rocking through his body and he started to slow down again. His hyung started to notice his slowing pace on their cocks. “Ah ah ah,” he scolded the younger, “Don’t start to slow down now, baby.” He pressed down just the slightest bit harder then let up a bit, moaning softly as the younger sped up his stroking. Hyunggu gasped with a short ‘sorry hyungie’ but still had trouble with his pace.

Jinho smirked at the sense of power he felt over the younger, loving the way he could make him submit with so much ease. He knew his little dongsaeng was trying his hardest to keep a good pace, so he spared him this time with the effort the younger was putting into it. “Baby you look so good submitting to me, so pliant and needy. I’m never dominant so you're lucky to see this side of me.” His hand let off the pressure on the neck of the boy beneath him, letting more blood and oxygen surge to his head. He could see the little bits of dizziness disappear from the youngers gaze.

Things were starting to clear up a bit for him, without the intense pressure on his neck. He took a deep breath, and finally, his hands had also stopped shaking as much. Hyunggu was able to return to his fast pace on their cocks. The sensations were so wild, just the feeling of– ‘oh god’. He was so so close to coming, letting out choked little moans, trying to tell Jinho he was close. “H-hyungie, ‘m so close, so close,” He let out in breathy whines.

“Me too baby, but raise up your shirt so you don't cum all over it okay? that's a pretty shirt you've got on and I'd love to see you wear it more.” Hyunggu nodded using his other hand to bunch the shirt up at his chest, doing the same to the elder as well, just in case. It was hyunggu who came first, eyes rolling back, hips bucking forward, and a loud choked moan leaving his lips and with an arch of his back, Jinho came too. The view making him moan with all he had in him. His hips stuttered in the grasp of the youngers hands against their cocks, somehow they both managed to only get cum on hyunggus stomach.

“Oh my, baby we made a mess on your tummy. I'll clean it up.” He leaned down, after getting off the boys lap, and licking up the cum from the others stomach. He lapped every bit of it up, swallowing with a hum, and licking up anything that was on his slowly softening cock. The boy above him whined, immediately pulling at jinhos hair, practically begging for more, and Jinho chuckled, before pulling away. “Ah ah ah Hyunggu, no more for tonight, you've had enough.”

Hyunggu pouted looking down at Jinho with pleading eyes. “Please jus–just a little bit more?” He gave the elder a sad expression. His hyung shook his head with a teasing smile while pushing himself up and stretching. Jinho looked at him, “I’ll promise you some more later, promise. How about that?” Hyunggu perked up at that and nodded his head silently.

Jinho smiled and leaned over to fix the youngers clothes, pulling both the briefs and the sweat over hips. He then leaned away pulling up his successfully, before the younger pulled him forward, laying him flat on his back on the couch in just a matter of seconds. Hyunggu started at Jinho, before smirking at attacking the elder with cute kisses all around his neck and using one hand to tickle at his side. The smaller’s laughter filled the room, tears threatening to spill before Hyunggu stopped everything. Only small kisses being pressed to the heavily breathing boy's neck. “‘M sorry hyung, I just couldn't help myself. You were so pretty and so easy to tickle in that moment so, I just went for it…”

Huffing, Jinho looked away from his dongsaeng with a small blush spread across his face. “Uff don't do that so suddenly Hyunggu!” He scolded slightly to his younger knocking the side of the boys head. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy it but he was sure that if Hyunggu kept going he would definitely break his promise and just have him right there again. Then again Jinho wasn't one to break his promises.

Hyunggu bit down on the crook of Jinho’s neck, basking in the way the elder reacted. He whined loudly and arched upward at the pain that surged through the side of his neck. “Hit me again hyung and I'll see to it that I pound your ass right into this couch. You might be able to make me submissive but we both know I'll always be the one fucking you.” He could feel the way the elder was trying not to give in. It was Hyunggu that the boy was dealing with, Hyunggu knew his way around things. Who knows, maybe he did get what he wanted after all.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu hi yall, i am back with another fic !! and it was done with a great friend, but later ill try pushin out another Triple H fic,, Soon we will get the Dom Hyuna we deserve


End file.
